Housewife Interview
Question #1 Hey Michelle you are one of my favorite housewives from your franchise. Why did you decide to do the show? Oh That's so Sweet Thank You Well I Heard That They were Looking for Fabulous Wives in Atlanta for the Show and im Fabulous LOL but Yeah I Wanted The world to see Me and Know Me as Being more Than Just Lamar Abdul's Wife You Know. Question #2 Going into season 2 who were u cool with and who u didn't like and how did u feel about the new girls I Have always been Cool with my Boo Yvonne and I Was Cool with Monica and Even Tanya We Are in a Great Place But Sandra she is Just so Rude to Me so we didn't vibe going into season 2 at all and The New Girls well Child They bringing it I don't really get along with Brooklyn but i Think she is great for the show i Know Fans will Love her she has a slick Tongue and she is quick with come backs and Shade and I Love Samantha she is goofy and silly i Think we needed that in our cast when ever someone if fighting and arguing Samantha lies to change the subject and makes jokes. Question #3 OMG you and Tanya are cool well anything's possible. What is it that you love about Yvonne and what make y'all become friends? Yeah its Shocking Right But You Know I've Known Tanya the Longest I Met Her in 1997 she was Once of The Musical performances at My Miss Lanthanum Beauty Pageant Winning Ceremony and Yvonne My baby she is Just so Real and she has my Back That's with all her friends if Yvonne is riding with you she will defend you and have your Back even if your wrong and we Bond over That becuase i Love Loyalty You Know i was The Only Little White Girl in My High school in Savanna, Georgia growing up so I Value That trust and Loyalty and she Gives it unlike some of My otehr EX Friends. Question #4 What kind of drama and shade can we expect from you guys this season OMG You Guys are in For a Treat this season goes down its Epic There is Drama Over everything but i Will Have to say The blowout with Brooklyn and Sandra while we were in The Bahamas was EPIC and i Think Monica and Samantha Little fight was epic along with my own little tiffs with These girls stay tuned. Question #5 Are you friends or have any issues with housewives from other franchises? I Don't Really Know Them I Know Toby from Beverly Hills She Won Miss Beverly Hills pageant and all The Pageant Winners always go to The Winning Show so yeah and I Know Doris oops i cant say that yet That franchise is still in development Umm Denise From Miami Has always been Nice to Me But I don't agree with what Melissa said about otehr Housewives wanting to be a Queen like her becuase she started this thing and i didn't feel that was necessary for her to say but that's it. Question #6 Spill the tea about this trip you guys went on in season 2 We Went to The Bahamas as our Cast Trip In October and it was Messy Things were good than Bam Brooklyn and Sandra Beef started again Tanya and Monica were going at it with Samantha Yvonne and Tanya went at it Me and Brooklyn Had words Monica Through a Glass at Samantha it was Just a lot. Question #7 And my last question is when will production be over? Were Done we Started in August and were done Last Week and Than The Reunion will film in March i Think.